


Grace Poole Her Testimony

by JaneBleugh



Series: Please Tag Your Fic (Reader, I Married Him (a.k.a. Jane Eyre Oneshot Collection) Edition) [1]
Category: Jane Eyre - All Media Types
Genre: Adele is Grace's daughter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil!Jane, F/M, GracePOV, not Jane friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneBleugh/pseuds/JaneBleugh
Summary: What the title + tags say :)Edit: Comments moderated because of flames. Don't like don't read xxx <3





	Grace Poole Her Testimony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesa/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. This 'work' has been uploaded for purely satirical and non-commercial reasons. Absolutely no copyright infringement is intended.

If you're actually interested in reading something like this, the overglorified collection of mediocre Jane Eyre fanficion after which the collection is named really does exist. Just, you know, you have to buy the book.


End file.
